moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 17
Żeby w pełni rozumieć co się odpapieża, wystarczy wejść tutaj Quint otwierał z trudem swoje zmęczone oczy. Jego ciało było w niesamowitym stopniu obolałe a sam smok czuł się wypompowany z sił niemal całkowicie. On i leżąca obok niego Salai trzymali się jednak najlepiej, gdyż wciąż mogli się ruszać. O wiele gorzej wyglądała sprawa z całą resztą. Grupa Alfa leżała nieprzytomna, z krwią lejącą się z rąk, nóg i głów, podobnie jak Beast, którego sierść była teraz o wiele bardziej czerwona niż biała. Przemek i Mikhaln byli w stanie utrzymać przytomność, jednak wydawało się, że to jest ich maksimum. Sama Creatrix przebywająca we wnętrzu swojego Awatara Żalu śmiała się w niebogłosy, triumfując nad tymi którzy śmiali z nią zadzierać. Jej wielki na kilkadziesiąt metrów stwór, potężny twór unosił wszystkie cztery ręce do góry, ukazując swoje absolutne zwycięstwo nad CreepyTown. - I co teraz, wy żałosne gówna?!- wydarła się Creatrix, nie mogąc powstrzymać ekscytacji.- Ja jestem tą która poskromiła wasze miasteczko! Ja jestem tą, która pokonała was wszystkich. Ja jestem waszą Boginią! Quint wstał jako pierwszy, chociaż mocno się chwiał. W ciągu ostatnich dni przeżył naprawde wiele, w tym własną śmierć i nie miał zamiaru kończyć swojej przygody akurat tutaj. Jeśli zginie, to zrobi to stojąc. Tak jak na prawdziwego smoka przystało. - Tego burdelu nikt nie opanuje!- wydarł się Quint, wyprostowując swoje skrzydła.- A już na pewno nie ty! Creatrix przestała się śmiać i wzięła głęboki oddech. Pomimo faktu że kluczowe funkcje życiowe były podtrzymywane tylko przez jej magię, to czuła, że zwyciężyła. Nie było już powodu podniecać się bandą "brudnych mieszkańców zawszonego miasteczka". - To jest wasza wielka przemowa?- spytała Córka Legiona.- Żałosne. Jedna z rąk Awatara zamachnęła się, jednak nim cokolwiek się stało, coś uderzyło w giganta. Nie było to jakoś znaczące uderzenie- bardziej jak ugryzienie komara. Creatrix i jej Awatar odwrócili się i zobaczyli klekającą Insanity, uderzającą w bok giganta swoimi błyskawicami. Była przemęczona i cała zakrwawiona, widać było że ledwie udaje jej się wykrzesać chociaż trochę siły. - Chcesz zginąć pierwsza?- spytała Creatrix, wzruszając ramionami.- Czemu nie. W tym momencie nadszedł drugi, już poważniejszy cios. 8 Włóczni Sprawiedlwości, najbardziej znanych broni Rets, uderzyło w pęknięcie będące na wysokości klatki piersiowej Awatara. Bronie te wbiły się w zranione miejsce, jednak nie były w stanie się przez nie przebić. - To wszystko?- spytała Creatrix. Dokładnie sekundę później przed włóczniami pojawili się Salai i Quint, unoszeni przez magię Mikhalna. Bronie Rets znikły a dwójka demonów skupiła w sobie całą moc jaka im została i uderzyła w słaby punkt Awatara. Gigant zachwiał się a jego klatka piersiowa rozleciała się na drobne kawałki, tworząc dziurę w miejscu w którym przebywała Creatrix. Zaskoczona kobieta nie wiedziała nawet jak się bronić, gdy w pobliże dziury w jej obronie pojawiły się szare zarodniki Przemka. Awatar szybko złapał je w swoje dłonie, gniotąc je niczym robactwo, jednak kilku udało się przedostać się przez tą obronę. Gdy tylko znalazły się blisko Creatrix, eksplodowały, a impet wybuchu cisnął jej ciałem do tego stopnia, że kobieta prawie wyleciała z Awatara. Creatrix ciężko oddychała, nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie dostatecznie dużej ilości energii magicznej. Jej twór zaczął powoli zanikać, podobnie jak zastępcze kończyny. Mimo to nadal jakoś się trzymała. Jej obrona i ciało wciąż istniały. W tym momencie natarł Renzan. Utrzymując swoją przytomność na niesamowitej ilości adrenaliny jaką produkowało jego ciało biegł w stronę Awatara, ze swoją włócznią energetyczną w dłoni. Awatar Żalu zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył prosto w półsmoka, ten jednak zasłonił się swym Shindenem. Creatrix nie zdawała sobię sprawy jak potężną bronią jest ta włócznia. Gdy siła Awatara starła się z energią niwelującą magię, potężny gigant momentalnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Zaskoczona Creatrix zaczęła spadać, aż w końcu uderzyła o taflę CreepySea, w którym się zanurzyła. Woda w której wylądowała Creatrix była nieco zanieczyszczona, jednak splamiona w ferworze walki kobieta się tym nie przejmowała. Czuła jak jej ciało powoli opada na dno, jak jej magia się ulatnia. Poczuła pragnienie by zasnąć, pozostawić za sobą wszystko, odpłynąć... - Nie!- zakrzyknęła w swej głowie. To nie mogło się tak skończyć! Choćby miało to ją kosztować życie, zniszczy CreepyTown! W tym momencie kobieta przypomniała sobie historie Jaaku. Broń którą posiadała Konklawe, potężna maszyna zdolna ogałacać z życia całe planety. Wcześniej stworzenie czegoś takiego nie przychodziło jej do głowy- wydawało jej się rozwiązaniem tchórzliwym i odbierało możliwość patrzenia mordowanym ofiarom w oczy. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Skupiła się w sobie. Była całkowicie pewna że ten atak będzie kosztował ją życie, ale jeśli zdoła stworzyć coś o chociażby ułamku potęgi tej wspaniałej maszyny, wymorduje każdą istotę w tej części Kraju. Kontrukt powoli się tworzył. Dookoła zaczęły powstawać przezroczyste ściany, tworzyć się różnorakie kable oraz palić futurystycznie wyglądające światła. To był jednak koniec. Jakaś potężna siła uderzyła w jedną ze ścian, druzgocąc ją całkowicie. Zaskoczona Creatrix obejrzała się, jednak nic nie zobaczyła. W tym samym momencie podobne uderzenie całkowicie zniszczyło drugą ścianę, a jej odłamki wbiły się w ciało samej Creatrix. - Łapy precz...- zakrzyknął nagle jakiś głos. Kobieta obejrzała się i zobaczyła płynącą w jej stronę Strange. Była w formie syreny: posiadała ogon, długie kły, ostre pazury oraz puste oczy. W przeciągu chwili znalazła się tuż przy Creatrix.- od naszego miasteczka! Syrena wbiła ostre kły prosto w szyję przeciwniczki, a pazury w jej żołądek. Kobieta próbowała wydzierać się z bólu, ale nie była w stanie. Próbowała się w jakikolwiek sposób bronić, ale wszechogarniający ból sprawiał, że nie była w stanie o niczym pomyśleć. A Strange nie zamierzała pozwolić jej łatwo umrzeć. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown leżeli przy brzegu, wpatrując się w CreepySea. Szczególną uwagę wymęczonych, ciężko rannych osób wzbudził jeden punkt- cały czerwony, z którego okazjonalnie wypływaly włosy oraz kawałki narządów wewnętrznych. Po kilku minutach z odmętów morza wypłynęła Strange, trzymająca w zębach głowę martwej Creatrix. Wypluła ją szybko z obrzydzeniem, po czym wbiła w nasade czaszki swoje długie pazury, niszcząc jej głowe doszczętnie. Krew wraz z kawałkami mózgu tryskały na wszystkie strony, podczas gdy syrena wypisywała wewnątrz czaszki napis "Flawless Victory". Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. To był koniec. Nareszcie ich miasteczko było bezpieczne. Walka która przyniosła tak wiele cierpienia oraz odebrała mieszkańcom ich ukochanych towarzyszy. Strange posmutniała, rzucając głową Creatrix na molo. Mimo że nisamowicie cieszyła się widząc znów Przemka, czuła że musi mu coś wyjawić. - Przemek.- zaczęła kobieta, czołgając się w stronę brzegu.- Ja muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Jej głos lekko drżał a sama syrena wzbraniała się przed patrzeniem wprost na chłopaka. - Smąriusz....- zaczęła, połykajac głośniej śline.- On...On... - Wiem.- przerwał jej chłopak. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego i zobaczyli coś, czego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widzieli. Z oczu Przemka leciały łzy- mimo że cała jego twarzy była nadzwyczaj spokojna, jego oczy zdradzały prawdziwą rozpacz. - Poczułem to w momencie w którym odszedł.- powiedział Przemek, ściskając pięść.- Legion za to zapłaci. Za Smąriusza. - Za Mię.- dodał Mikhaln. - Za Blakłuda.- powiedział Quint. - Za Banana.- powiedziała Insanity. - Za zranienie mojego kota.- powiedział Renzan. - Za Piątkę- powiedziała Salai. - Żyjemy!- wyjęczeli członkowie Grupy Alfa, leżący kilka metrów dalej. - K#rwa.- powiedziała Rets. Wszyscy mieszkańcy leżeli tak, wykończeni, wpatrując się błękitne niebo. Od kilku dni cały czas walczyli, bez chociażby chwili oddechu. Teraz był ten moment- czas w którym mogli odpocząć. - Szwagier.- powiedział Przemek a Quint odwrócił pysk w jego stronę.- Weź mnie. Wszystkich wymęczonych mieszkańców nagle jakby trafił piorun. Mimo totalnego wymęczenia wszyscy natychmiast odskoczyli od chłopaka. - Nie ma mowy!- zakrzykneli w jednym momencie Quint i Strange. - Tu i teraz.- nakazał Przemek. - K#rwa wiedziałem że w końcu do tego dojdzie.- powiedział Renzan. - W...wszystkie dobrego na nowej drodze życia.- wyjąkała Insanity, zasłaniając sobie twarz. - Gdzie kamera?- spytała Salai. - W życiu mnie nie namó...- Quint nie dokończył zdania, gdyż zobaczył coś dziwnego w ciele Przemka. Cała jego ręka była nienaturalnie spuchnięta, jakby została czymś wypełniona. Następnie to samo stało się z jego nogą. Wyglądało na to że przypadłość ta rozprzestrzeniała się po całym ciele. - Legion chyba odkrył moją zdradę.- powiedział Przemek.- Za kilka chwil eksploduje. Zapanowało jeszcze większe zamieszanie. Zagrożenie było bardzo realne, ale nie było nikogo, kto byłby w stanie mu zapobiec. Wszyscy byli zbyt wykończeni. Włącznie z samym Przemkiem. Właśnie w tym krytycznym momencie z CreepySea wyłoniła się macka Krakena, która owinęła się wokół chłopaka. - Mikhaln.- powiedział unoszący się Przemek.- Pod łóżkiem Strange jest instrukcja jak przyzwać Chochoła. On nakieruje moją duszę do ciała. Arcymag kiwnął głową. Chochoły były istotami mającymi władze nad duszami w Zaświatach, były więc idealne do roli "kurierów". Przyzwanie takiego z posiadaniem instrukcji będzie dziecinną zabawą. - Przemek!- wykrzyczała Strange wyciągając do niego swoje ręce. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Spokojnie, wkrót...- Kraken nie dał Przemkowi szansy na dokończenie zdania, gdyż cisnął go najwyżej jak tylko umiał.- TY ZASRANA OŚMIORNICOOOO!! Kilka chwil później nowe ciało chłopaka eksplodowało. Dla przyzwyczajonych do niezwykłych wydarzeń mieszkańców CreepyTown cała sytuacja przypominała pokaz fajerwerków. Piękny sposób na uczczenie zwycięstwa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures